Whilst consuming (or being presented with) primary multimedia content (e.g., multimedia presentations such as movies, TV programs, etc.), a consumer may also consume, search for (e.g., by browsing on the Internet), or access secondary multimedia content (e.g., using a client device different from the client device with which the consumer is consuming the primary multimedia content).
This secondary multimedia content may be related to the primary multimedia content. For example, this secondary multimedia content may, for example, include cast and crew information, episode and season information, or any other information related to the primary multimedia content.